


He calls me the devil, I make him wanna sin

by bloodsugar



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Every time I knock, he can't help but let me in.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Kudos: 17





	He calls me the devil, I make him wanna sin

**Author's Note:**

> Heard Dua Lipa's song and immediately rediscovered it for this ship. 
> 
> Hotter than Hell - https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dualipa/hotterthanhell.html 

  
  
  


_ He calls me the devil _

_ I make him wanna sin _

_ Every time I knock, he can't help but let me in _

_ Must be homesick for the real _

_ I'm the realest it gets _

_ You probably still adore me _

_ With my hands around your neck _

  
  


It started simple enough - as low key flirting, subtle enough that Joseph would either fall in stride with it, or not. Rook mostly just did it for his own entertainment, wanting a distraction from the endless chaos and murder around Hope County. 

However flirting turned to Joseph radioing Rook, and that then turned into Joseph sending peggies to request Rook’s presence at the compound. 

One thing led to another and before Rook knew it, he was balls deep inside The Father’s ass, fucking his brains out. It was some pretty heated, forbidden sex, which could potentially also give him an edge in the fight against the peggies. Of course Rook was going to do it again. 

For his credit, Joseph seemed remorseful at first, telling Rook, “I will not engage in sin.” But he still sought Rook out for a repeat performance. And then another one. And another one. 

It wasn’t Rook’s fault that his dick was so good it could sway a religious man away from his righteous path. 

  
  
  


_ Can you feel the warmth, yeah _

_ 'Cause my kiss goes down you like some sweet alcohol _

_ Where I'm coming from, yeah _

_ Is a darker side of me that makes you feel so numb _

  
  


Rook wasn’t sure what about him made Joseph such an unlikely slut. After all, Rook was the main wrench in the Project at Eden’s Gate’s plans to ‘save’ as many people as possible before the end of the world. Most days, Rook single handedly saved a dozen people from the Seeds’s torture methods. And yet, something about Rook enticed Joseph to the point where The Father repeatedly spread his legs and asked to be fucked? 

Perhaps Rook was truly  _ that  _ good in bed, or Joseph had no real frame of reference. Perhaps Rook’s dick was curved the right way to reach Joseph’s sweet spot. Or perhaps the appeal was exactly in the fact that Rook was  _ the last _ person supposed to be dirtying The Father up. 

It was a true mystery to Rook what his appeal was, but he wasn’t going to turn the hot piece of ass that was Joseph Seed down. So he counted his blessings instead, no pun intended. 

Whenever Joseph felt the itch, Rook was there to scratch it. 

  
  


_ 'Cause we're hot like hell _

_ Does it burn when I'm not there? _

_ When you're by yourself _

_ Am I the answer to your prayers _

_ I'm giving you the pleasure of heaven _

_ And I'll give it to you _

_ Hotter than hell _

  
  


Rook’s favorite part of sleeping with Joseph Seed was how wanton and needy Joseph was. How he arched his body into Rook’s, how he begged for Rook to touch him, to kiss him, to fuck him. Rook was more than happy to oblige, finding Joseph’s desire for him to be beyond thrilling.

It didn’t seem to matter how often they met, each time was as hot as the previous. Joseph’s ass was a thing of beauty and it stayed virgin tight, regardless of Rook’s efforts. If Rook had to guess, he would say that despite craving release, Joseph didn’t pleasure himself outside of the times they were together. 

As flattering as it was to be the one source of Joseph’s pleasure, Rook wondered how Joseph handled his fantasies, then. 

Did he think about Rook during his sermons? 

Did he apologize to God during their talks? Did he even manage to keep Rook out of them?    
  


Rook was the man who defiled him, the man who could ruin The Father’s pristine image. There was no pretending that wasn’t the case.

  
  


_ You're my manna from heaven _

_ We all gotta get fed _

_ Can't let me know I'm wanted _

_ Can't let me in your head _

_ I'm not here to make you kneel _

_ But it's praise that I'll get _

_ You ain't gonna walk free boy _

_ Not finished with you yet, no _

  
  


A part of Rook expected at least one of them would get bored of it, and fast. Just burn through the passion and have no more need for the sex. At the rate they went, it made no sense for it to last longer than a month or two. 

Except, it didn’t happen. 

Joseph, despite occasionally attempting to mask his need or deny it, was no better at staying away.

And Rook? Once having found pleasure that intense in Joseph’s body, Rook was at best reluctant to give it up. A couple dozen heated sessions between himself and Joseph felt extremely insufficient. If anything, each one only served to make him impatient for the next, which would then leave him wanting more. 

On and on it went. 

Rook wasn’t done with Joseph Seed, and he didn’t plan to be done soon, either.

_ Can you feel the warmth, yeah _

_ 'Cause my kiss goes down you like some sweet alcohol _

_ Where I'm coming from, yeah _

_ Is a darker side of me that makes you feel so numb _

_ 'Cause we're hot like hell _

_ Does it burn when I'm not there? _

_ When you're by yourself _

_ Am I the answer to your prayers _

_ I'm giving you the pleasure of heaven _

_ And I'll give it to you _

_ Hotter than hell _

  
  
  



End file.
